Blog użytkownika:Astrid love czkawka/Historia Pewnej Paczki
Na początku chciałam powiedzieć iż nie jest to mój blog, lecz mojej koleżanki, która odeszła z Wiki. Ja postanowiłam go poprawić, napisać go inaczej, lepiej może ciekawiej. 'thumb|Okładka Prolog Jestem Astrid Hofferson. Od kiedy do Berk przeprowadziła się rodzina Vondergeist wszystko było inne. Córka państwa Vondergeist zmieniła nasze życie. Chyba nikt nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego. Opowieść nie będzie tylko o niej. Ta opowieść jest o tym jak się zmieniliśmy, zaprzyjaźniliśmy i jak nasze życie jak już wspomniałam zmieniło się. 1. Nowa w szkole Zadzwonił dzwonek. Ja wraz z moją klasą weszliśmy do sali 23. Usiadłam jak zawsze z moją koleżanką Heatherą. Przede mną siedziała Szpadka wraz z bratem Mieczykiem. Mój brat Kevin usiadł z Loganem. W tyle było jeszcze trzy ławki wolne. Normalne. Jak zwykle Hera, Li, Anka, Czkawka, Zack i Artur się spóźniali. - Dzień dobry, przepraszamy za spóźnienie. – powiedział drwiącym głosem Czkawka Haddock, czyli postrach szkoły. Nie wiem sama czego oni się boją. To zwykły cwaniaczek, który chce żeby wszyscy koło niego skakali i robili to co on chce. Zack i Artur to jego najlepsi koledzy, właśnie oni z nim na czele terroryzują szkołę, ale zapomniałabym opowiedzieć o jego ukochanej dziewczynie – Herze. Ona panuje nad gimnazjum, ale jest z nami w klasie 1 liceum. Jest osobą denerwującą. Zawsze ma to co chce. Wszyscy się jej boją, może ze względu że jest ona nie obliczalna, a może dlatego że jej siostra Himera siedzi zamknięta w więzieniu. Wszyscy pewnie życzą Herze tego samego. - Dzisiaj poznamy nową koleżankę. Proszę wejdź. – powiedziała nasza wychowawczyni, pani Paulina. '''Mamy krótki początek. Wiem że narazie nie możecie tego ocenić, ale może spróbujecie. ' '''Pierwsza zagadka: Kim jest nowa koleżanka? ' '''Pytanie banalne. Myśle że pierwsza osoba odpowie poprawnie. Jeśli macie jakieś pytania to mówcie śmiało. ' Do naszej klasy weszła dziewczyna. Była pewnie mojego wzrostu. Jej włosy sięgały po pas, były w kolorze czarnym oraz były proste. Ubrana była w jasne legginsy, czarną bluzę z białym napisem „ ANGEL”. Z jej twarzy można było wyczytać, że jest osobą szczęśliwą, której żadna tragedia nie doświadczyła. Jednak, była dość skryta. – Przedstaw się, powiedz coś o sobie, nie bój się. - Jestem Vanessa, mam 17 lat rocznikowo bo urodziny mam za miesiąc. Mieszkałam w Warszawie. Mam starszą siostrę, która nazywa się Eliza. Hera popatrzyła na nią wrogo, a Czkawka się rozmarzył. Zack jak zwykle patrzy na moją przyjaciółkę Heatherę. - Usiądź z Astrid, a Mieczyk z Czkawką. Heathera z Szpadką. Dziewczyna niechętnie podeszła do nas. Powoli usiadła obok mnie, ale nie patrzyła na nas. - Vanessa, tak ?- zapytałam - Tak, a ty Astrid. - To Heathera i Szpadka. Moje przyjaciółki – powiedziałam, a ona podała im rękę. Lekcja, jak lekcja… nudna, długa i tyle. Widziałam jak Vanessa przez cały czas coś pisała. Nie wiem co ty było, ale może to jest jej hobby. - Oprowadziłabyś mnie po szkolę? – zapytała - Tak, chodź. – razem z czarnowłosą obeszłam całą szkołę. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się przy jednym z plakatów. Ja zaś usiadłam na ławce i włączyłam mój telefon. Jednak moją uwagę przyciągnęła Hera, która zmierzała w naszą stronę. – Radziłabym ci usiądź - Dlaczego ?- zapytała, nieświadoma tego jaka awantura zaraz wybuchnie. -Słuchaj mnie wanno – powiedziała Hera, a Anka zaczęła się śmiać- Zbliż się tylko na parę centymetrów do mojego Czkawki, a obiecuje ci że te twoje oczka, nie będą już takie śliczne. Zapamiętaj, ze mną się nie zadziera. – dodała, po czym strąciła torbę Vanessy z ławki. Pomogłam zbierać rzeczy Vanessy, ale w pewnej chwili Heathera podeszła do nas i poprosiła mnie o pomoc. Nie chciałam iść, ale Vanessa powiedziała że mogę, cytując ją : Ja sobie poradzę Astrid. Weszłam do klasy. Była tam nasza wychowawczyni i jakaś dziewczyna, bardzo podobna do Vanessy. Była to jej siostra. Prosiła nas o to żebyśmy się „jakoś” zajęły jej siostra na czas za nim się nie zaklimatyzuje. Wyszłyśmy z klasy, zauważyłam że Vanessa zapoznała się z naszym buntownikiem Czkawką, z tego będę kłopoty. Ona go nie zna, ale ja owszem. Znam go na tyle dobrze, że mogę się po nim wszystkiego spodziewać. 2. Ja to Czkawka Haddock, mała #'''Jak podoba się next ? #'Czekacie na kolejnego ?' #'Jakieś rady/pytania ?' #'Jak oceniacie 1 rozdział w skali 1-10 ?' #'Dedyk dla Elizy i Kazika, czytaj dalej Kaziku, czekam na twoją opinnie. ' Czkawka: No więc, ja to Czkawka Haddock. Jak Astrid, chce opowiedzieć co było dalej. Historia jest bardzo długa i mało nudna. Wiele rzeczy niespodziewanych tutaj jest, więc no… Spodziewajcie się ich, a teraz do rzeczy. - Twoja ukochana znowu uprzykrza życie komuś – powiedział mój przyjaciel Artur - I znowu ja będę miał problemy – powiedziałem, patrząc w komórkę. - Astrid od nas idzie, ty z nią gadasz – powiedział Blondynka, przeszła koło nas. Nawet nie zwracając na nas uwagę. - Może pójdę pomóc pozbierać jej te rzeczy. – dodałem i ruszyłem w stronę nowej. Ludzie na mnie patrzyli, może dla tego że zawsze chodziłem z moimi ziomkami, a dziś sam. Tak po prostu idę pomóc nowej, bo moja dziewczyna uprzykrza jej życie, jak większości szkolę, ale ja akurat jej chce pomóc. Może to dlatego że ma takie piękne zielono-niebieskie oczy. Zauważyłem że chyba jej telefon leżał obok torby Hery. Wziąłem go i podszedłem do nowej. Czkawka zakochany ? A może to tylko taka gra ? Jak myślicie? ' - To twój telefon?- zapytałem, a nasze oczy spotkały się w jednym punkcie i utknęły. - Tak, jestem Vanessa, a ty ? – zapytała, nie mogłem odpowiedzieć. Jeszcze czegoś takiego nie czułem. Odczuwałem takie ciepło w środku, a przy Herze czuje tylko nienawiść do świata i ludzi. - Czkawka Haddock, mała – powiedziałem i kiwnąłem głową , dziewczyna się uśmiechnęła – Ja już pójdę – nie chciałem iść, ale Astrid szła w jej stronę więc się ulotnie. Eh, nic do As nie mam, ale ona no wiecie… Nie znosi mnie ładnie ujmując . Po prostu nie pyknęło w naszej znajomości, a znam ją od przedszkola i teraz się nie znosimy. Może to też przez Herę, były pogłoski że kiedy zacząłem chodzi z Herą to ona się we mnie kochała, w sumie to się nie dziwie, ale no. Wracając ty chyba też dlatego one się pokłóciły. Wróciłem do Artura, popatrzył na mnie jakby zobaczył ducha. A może nie ducha, a obraz jakiś ładny, ale czy ja jestem Mona liza ? - Coś się w nią tak zapatrzył? - Po prostu, problem? - Nie, no spoko. Pewnie miłość co? - Nie, ja jestem z Herą i kocham ją. – powiedzmy że ją kocham, ale teraz jak się tak zastanowić nie jestem pewny tych uczuć, hmmm ale czy to dobrze? Chyba nie. Jeśli z nią zerwę to jeszcze mi się dostanie i to od niej. Zaryzykował bym, ale… nie. Nie ma bata, nie, nigdy. Chociaż… Nie Czkawka, nie. Niech wygra twój strach. Nie! - O czym ty myślisz? - Nie! – krzyknąłem na calutki korytarz, aż wszyscy się na mnie popatrzyli. – Wiem jestem ładny, ale nie patrzcie na mnie – powiedziałem, a Zack wybuchnął śmiechem. Tsa mogłem się tego spodziewać. - Chodzie, dzwonek – powiedział Artur, a Zack otarł łzy. Ruszyliśmy korytarzem. Wszyscy na nas patrzyli, może dla tego że jesteśmy postrachem szkoły a na dodatek jesteśmy dopiero w 1 liceum. Fajnie nie? Kiedy przechodziliśmy obok Vanessy i As, puściłem do czarnowłosej oczko. 3.Projekt Perspektywa Vanessy O jejku, jaki zaszczyt. Teraz już ja mogę opowiadać? Super, no to zaczynamy. Dzień zapowiadał się dobrze, ale oczywiście tak być nie mogło. Wchodząc do szkoły, zobaczyłam Herę. Kręciła się koło mojej szafki, ciekawe co tym razem się jej nie spodoba. Astrid również była przy szafkach. Spokojnie, opanowana podeszłam do szafek. - Cześć! Rozmarzone oczka – powiedziała, po czym zaśmiała się. Odwróciłam się do niej przodem, stałam bokiem - Nie dam się sprowokować. - I dobrze. Czekam w klasie – rzuciła jeszcze przez ramię i poszła do klasy. - Jak ja jej nie znoszę – warknęłam - Ja też – powiedziała Astrid - Witam – powiedział nauczyciel, a my leniwie mu odpowiedzieliśmy. Ja jak i reszta klasy nie znosiliśmy niemieckiego. – Będziecie robić projekty, a ja zaraz ustalę kto z kim. - Serio – syknęłam do Astrid, ale nie odpowiedziała. Najwyraźniej nie słyszała. - No więc: Astrid z Li, Hera z Anną, Czkawka z… Vanessą. – po tych słowach Hera wyglądała na wściekłą, jakbym jej coś zrobiła. Z tą wściekłością w oczach popatrzyła na mnie, a później takie samo spojrzenie posłała Czkawce. Nie wiem o co chodziło. Przecież ja jej nic nie zrobiłam, a pewnie znowu będę miała problem… '''Krótki next, ale jest. Zajmuje się teraz Spectrum, więc tam też dziś next. ' Lekcja przeminęła, a Hera nie spuszczała ze mnie oka. Wyszłam na korytarz i usiadłam na ławeczce. Popatrzyłam w prawą stronę i tam zobaczyłam jak Hera kłóci się z Czkawką, ciekawe o co ? Nie rozumiem jej, ona żyje własnym światem. Odwróciła wzrok i zajęłam się moim telefonem. - Hej! Kiedy będziemy robić ten projekt? – powiedział Czkawka, po czym usiadł na ławce obok mnie. Czułam jak się rumienię, czułam się szczęśliwa. - Możemy dziś. – powiedziałam. Chłopak wyciągnął swój telefon i zaczął przeglądać kalendarz. - No ok.- powiedział, po czym odszedł. Czekałam na Czkawkę. Wypatrywałam go przez okno i wprost cieszyłam się, że go zobaczę. Słyszałam nie co o nim. Niby taki niegrzeczny chłopiec, ale jednak nie wygląda. Zadzwonił domofon. ''- Yyy wiesz, możesz tu wyjść.'' ''-Już idę. '' Wyszłam na zewnątrz. Czkawka stał przy bramie i czekał, aż otworzę. W ręku miał Bristol. Ubrany był w jeansy i granatową bluzę. Otwarłam bramę, chłopak bez chwili wahania wszedł. Zaczęłam iść w stronę drzwi, ale on się zatrzymał. - Możesz? – zapytał, po czym wskazał na psy. Zapomniałam mu powiedzieć, że mam dwa psy. Owczarki niemieckie długowłose. Z mojego domu wyszła Eliza, szyderczo się uśmiechnęła i zabrała psy. Zaprosiłam Czkawkę do domu. 'Jak podoba się next? ' '''Zapraszam: *''' Bad Girl & Good Boy' *' Spectrum ''' '''ZAPRASZAM: '''http://samequizy.pl/jak-dobrze-znasz-opko-bad-girl-good-boy/ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania